A Plan of Action
by alicia-mae
Summary: i love twilight.""i hate twilight.""you, that said you hate twilight. someting bad is gonna happpen to you within the next 24 hours." in this horror/suspense story you just might regret anything and everything you say. so watch what you say, or else......
1. PartySchmarty

A Plan of Action

**A Plan of Action**

Okey-dokey-artichokey, This story is somewhat truth and somewhat false. You decide which is which. There are two Ashley's so I will be going by Alicia. There are also two Sarah's so Sarah F. will be going by Louise.

Chapter 1 Party-Schmarty

"OMC you guys!" Halle shouted from her living room. "Come here now, you gotta see this!''

"What is it?" asked Ashley from Halle's bedroom where the rest of us were.

"Just come and see," was the reply Halle gave us.

Ashley, Clarice, Sarah, Grace, Louise, Brianne, and I went running into the living room.

Sarah and Louise yelled out, "What is it? Tell us now!"

"O.k. o.k. It's the Twilight movie trailer, now just watch and listen and be quiet," Halle said calmly.

Clarice yelled, "Everybody shut up! Just watch. It's the Twilight movie trailer. Gosh!"

"Clarice, it's o.k. Calm down," I tried to get her to settle down.

She looked at me and said as smoothly as she could, "I know but it's Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen the sexy vampire. That Edward Cullen. You know him? I just can't help it, Alicia. I love Edward Cullen."

"I know, I know. It's o.k." I replied trying to reassure her.

As we were watching the movie trailer for the 9th time Halle's little brother, Blaze, came bursting through the front door.

He yelled out, "Oh My Gosh! Mother! Halle and the other Twilight-loving leaches are watching that stupid vampire movie preview again!"

"What did you just say, you little worm?!" Halle screamed at him.

Blaze replied, "I said that Edward Cullen is a stupid, ugly, blood-sucking, rat-faced, freakazoid!"

Halle's face turned bright red. She grabbed Blaze around the neck and started shaking him like a ragdoll. She was strangling him when she screamed, "THAT'S IT WORM! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE!"

The room turned into a frantic nut house. Halle's mom was screaming and trying to get her daughter to stop. Sarah, Clarice, Louise, and Ashley were trying to get Blaze away from Halle so he could breathe again. And Grace, Brianne, and I were trying to pull Halle away from Blaze before passed out or she killed him, whichever was gonna came first.

Blaze passed out from lack of oxygen. So, his mom called the ambulance to take him to the hospital. Of course the po-po had to come with the ambulance. The po-po interrogated all of us, and in the end they took Halle down- town with them.

So with Halle's mom and brother riding away in the back of an ambulance, Halle in the back of a cop car headed down-town, and the rest of us with nothing to do but either play Rock Band or go home. We chose to stay at Halle's house and play Rock Band.

Chapter 2

**Help us! We need money!**

That evening Halle called us. Our conversation is below. _Italics _are Halle and **bold **is us. I say us because we were on speakerphone so everyone could talk.

_Hey you guys._

**Hey girl hey.**

_This is my only call, so I need you guys to do me a big favor. Ok? Can you do this for me?_

**Of course we can. What is it?**

_I need you to make bail for me._

**How much?**

_Twelve hundred dollars._

**Are you serious?**

_Yes, I am serious._

_Hey, my call time is almost up. So, I gotta go. Please try to make bail for me, please._

**O.k. We'll bring up twelve hundred dollars tomorrow.**

_'Kay. Thank you. I love you guys. Bye. _

**Yeah, love you, too. Bye.**

"You guys, how are we gonna get 1200 by tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's, like, unreal to be able to get that much money by tomorrow," added Clarice.

"I know!" said Brianne. "We can pull all of our allowances together."

Ashley looked at Brianne and retorted, "That's never gonna be close to twelve hundred."

Sarah suggested, "Maybe we should have a garage sale."

"A garage sale? At one in the morning? You've got to be kidding me, right?" Louise questioned her.

"Oh, yeah, maybe we should have the garage sale when it is light out. Shouldn't we?" Sarah replied.

"That would help us get more customers," Louise told her.

"Okay, so tomorrow we are going to have a garage sale? I'm confused, are we still gonna pull all of our allowances together?" Grace asked us.

Ashley answered her question, "Yeah we're still gonna pull all of our allowances together. And we're gonna have the garage sale."

"But," started Brianne, "what if we still don't have enough money to get Halle out of the big house?"

"Then…she can just stay in the big house until someone can bail her out," Clarice commented.

Chapter 3

**Conditions May Vary**

Most of this chapter is in Halle's mom's point of view (POV) at the hospital. And some of the chapter is in Halle's POV in jail and some of it is what Blaze experienced at the hospital. _Italics _are the thoughts going through the person's head at that moment.

(This begins Patrice's POV)

_'Oh my goodness. I hope Blaze is okay. I wonder when he will regain consciousness. I hope Halle isn't freaking out because she is in jail. Is she being fed properly? Is she warm enough? Does she miss me? What am I going to make for dinner tomorrow? I think I'll make meatloaf. Or maybe I'll make chicken and mashed potatoes? Yeah I think I'll make chicken and mashed potatoes. Oh, I hope I put those clothes in the dryer. If I didn't they'll get musty. Oh, Blaze, I hope you wake up soon. I'm getting hungry. Maybe I should call and order a sub sandwich. Where is that nurse? I called her over twenty minutes ago. She really needs to hurry. I wonder what Halle's doing right now. Oh, hey I found a nickel on the floor.'_

"Patrice Thompson?" called the doctor. I didn't hear him. "Patrice Thompson?" he called slightly louder this time. He was just loud enough to awake me from my thoughts of Blaze, Halle, tomorrow night's dinner, the laundry in the dryer, the nurse, my hungry stomach, and the nickel I found on the floor.

"Yes doctor?" I answered him. "Is Blaze going to be okay? Is he going to regain consciousness again soon? Is he going to die? Will he ever be mentally normal-ish again?!" I interrogated the doctor for all the knowledge he knew about my son's fate.

"Whoa. Slow down there, Mrs. Thompson. You're son is going to be okay when he wakes up. And he will not die. He was only knocked unconscious by lack of oxygen. Now that we have him on an oxygen mask he should be waking up shortly. He was also put on an I-V to restore vitamins and minerals to his blood stream," the doctor tried to reassure me that Blaze was just fine. _Lousy doctor, what does he know about my son's being unconscious that I don't?_

I looked at the doctor and asked, "Yes, I understand all of that. But do you know when he will regain consciousness?"

"We don't know for sure when he will regain consciousness, but," doctor quack-face started to tell me.

"Um…excuse me but who is we? Aren't you the only doctor that has seen my son in the last twenty-four hours? Yes you are because I have been here with my son for the past twenty-four hours and I was awaken by everyone that came in this room. And so far you, the nurse with the purple highlights in her black hair, and the food lady are the only people who have come in this room. So, I don't know who we is but I want to know. And I want to know NOW!" I frightened the doctor with my mini-speech, mean voice, and evil glare.

"Calm down Mrs. Thompson," the quack-faced doctor said shakily.

"No I will not calm down you quack-face!" I protested. "I want to know what is wrong with my son! I want answers and results and I want them as soon as possible! Do you understand me? I am a mother and I care about my kid! I bet you don't even have kids. I bet you aren't even married. I bet you're GAY! Am I right? I'm right aren't I? You're a gay doctor; I knew it all along. I just had that feeling a mother gets when a gay guy is near her son. And every time you came in the room I got that feeling!"

"Security! Security come take Mrs. Thompson away please. NOW!" the gay quack-faced doctor called.

As the buff security guards were trying to take me out of the room Blaze woke up. As he began to see the commotion he started yelling and crying.

"Mommy!" he cried. "What's happening? Where are they taking you?"

"It's okay Blaze. Mommy will be okay," I tried calling to him.

He began to scream out, "Mommy don't go! Don't leave me, mommy! I'm scared!"

"I'm scared, too!" I called and reached toward his bed where he sat crying and yelling.

As the security guards carried me away I could still hear Blaze's cries for me. I wanted to go back and help him so bad. I wanted to hold him in my arms and never let go of him. I wanted my son to be my son again. I just wanted to get out of this stupid hospital and never come back to it ever again. I wanted to be free.

Well I got out of that hospital. I wasn't free though. I was in a padded room. The walls were squishy and yellow. I tried telling the officers I wasn't crazy. But from what the hospital video camera footage told, I was crazy. Apparently I had to stay in this stupid squishy yellow room for forty-eight hours. Oh my, oh my, oh my. I still had forty-five and a half more hours to go.

Thanks for reading my story. That's as far as I've gotten so far. I'm gonna try to add some more soon. Until then, Hasta la vista!

3 alicia-mae 3


	2. Help us! We need money!

A Plan of Action

**A Plan of Action**

Okey-dokey-artichokey, This story is somewhat truth and somewhat false. You decide which is which. There are two Ashley's so I will be going by Alicia. There are also two Sarah's so Sarah F. will be going by Louise.

Chapter 1 Party-Schmarty

"OMC you guys!" Halle shouted from her living room. "Come here now, you gotta see this!''

"What is it?" asked Ashley from Halle's bedroom where the rest of us were.

"Just come and see," was the reply Halle gave us.

Ashley, Clarice, Sarah, Grace, Louise, Brianne, and I went running into the living room.

Sarah and Louise yelled out, "What is it? Tell us now!"

"O.k. o.k. It's the Twilight movie trailer, now just watch and listen and be quiet," Halle said calmly.

Clarice yelled, "Everybody shut up! Just watch. It's the Twilight movie trailer. Gosh!"

"Clarice, it's o.k. Calm down," I tried to get her to settle down.

She looked at me and said as smoothly as she could, "I know but it's Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen the sexy vampire. That Edward Cullen. You know him? I just can't help it, Alicia. I love Edward Cullen."

"I know, I know. It's o.k." I replied trying to reassure her.

As we were watching the movie trailer for the 9th time Halle's little brother, Blaze, came bursting through the front door.

He yelled out, "Oh My Gosh! Mother! Halle and the other Twilight-loving leaches are watching that stupid vampire movie preview again!"

"What did you just say, you little worm?!" Halle screamed at him.

Blaze replied, "I said that Edward Cullen is a stupid, ugly, blood-sucking, rat-faced, freakazoid!"

Halle's face turned bright red. She grabbed Blaze around the neck and started shaking him like a ragdoll. She was strangling him when she screamed, "THAT'S IT WORM! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE!"

The room turned into a frantic nut house. Halle's mom was screaming and trying to get her daughter to stop. Sarah, Clarice, Louise, and Ashley were trying to get Blaze away from Halle so he could breathe again. And Grace, Brianne, and I were trying to pull Halle away from Blaze before passed out or she killed him, whichever was gonna came first.

Blaze passed out from lack of oxygen. So, his mom called the ambulance to take him to the hospital. Of course the po-po had to come with the ambulance. The po-po interrogated all of us, and in the end they took Halle down- town with them.

So with Halle's mom and brother riding away in the back of an ambulance, Halle in the back of a cop car headed down-town, and the rest of us with nothing to do but either play Rock Band or go home. We chose to stay at Halle's house and play Rock Band.

Chapter 2

**Help us! We need money!**

That evening Halle called us. Our conversation is below. _Italics _are Halle and **bold **is us. I say us because we were on speakerphone so everyone could talk.

_Hey you guys._

**Hey girl hey.**

_This is my only call, so I need you guys to do me a big favor. Ok? Can you do this for me?_

**Of course we can. What is it?**

_I need you to make bail for me._

**How much?**

_Twelve hundred dollars._

**Are you serious?**

_Yes, I am serious._

_Hey, my call time is almost up. So, I gotta go. Please try to make bail for me, please._

**O.k. We'll bring up twelve hundred dollars tomorrow.**

_'Kay. Thank you. I love you guys. Bye. _

**Yeah, love you, too. Bye.**

"You guys, how are we gonna get 1200 by tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's, like, unreal to be able to get that much money by tomorrow," added Clarice.

"I know!" said Brianne. "We can pull all of our allowances together."

Ashley looked at Brianne and retorted, "That's never gonna be close to twelve hundred."

Sarah suggested, "Maybe we should have a garage sale."

"A garage sale? At one in the morning? You've got to be kidding me, right?" Louise questioned her.

"Oh, yeah, maybe we should have the garage sale when it is light out. Shouldn't we?" Sarah replied.

"That would help us get more customers," Louise told her.

"Okay, so tomorrow we are going to have a garage sale? I'm confused, are we still gonna pull all of our allowances together?" Grace asked us.

Ashley answered her question, "Yeah we're still gonna pull all of our allowances together. And we're gonna have the garage sale."

"But," started Brianne, "what if we still don't have enough money to get Halle out of the big house?"

"Then…she can just stay in the big house until someone can bail her out," Clarice commented.

Chapter 3

**Conditions May Vary**

Most of this chapter is in Halle's mom's point of view (POV) at the hospital. And some of the chapter is in Halle's POV in jail and some of it is what Blaze experienced at the hospital. _Italics _are the thoughts going through the person's head at that moment.

(This begins Patrice's POV)

_'Oh my goodness. I hope Blaze is okay. I wonder when he will regain consciousness. I hope Halle isn't freaking out because she is in jail. Is she being fed properly? Is she warm enough? Does she miss me? What am I going to make for dinner tomorrow? I think I'll make meatloaf. Or maybe I'll make chicken and mashed potatoes? Yeah I think I'll make chicken and mashed potatoes. Oh, I hope I put those clothes in the dryer. If I didn't they'll get musty. Oh, Blaze, I hope you wake up soon. I'm getting hungry. Maybe I should call and order a sub sandwich. Where is that nurse? I called her over twenty minutes ago. She really needs to hurry. I wonder what Halle's doing right now. Oh, hey I found a nickel on the floor.'_

"Patrice Thompson?" called the doctor. I didn't hear him. "Patrice Thompson?" he called slightly louder this time. He was just loud enough to awake me from my thoughts of Blaze, Halle, tomorrow night's dinner, the laundry in the dryer, the nurse, my hungry stomach, and the nickel I found on the floor.

"Yes doctor?" I answered him. "Is Blaze going to be okay? Is he going to regain consciousness again soon? Is he going to die? Will he ever be mentally normal-ish again?!" I interrogated the doctor for all the knowledge he knew about my son's fate.

"Whoa. Slow down there, Mrs. Thompson. You're son is going to be okay when he wakes up. And he will not die. He was only knocked unconscious by lack of oxygen. Now that we have him on an oxygen mask he should be waking up shortly. He was also put on an I-V to restore vitamins and minerals to his blood stream," the doctor tried to reassure me that Blaze was just fine. _Lousy doctor, what does he know about my son's being unconscious that I don't?_

I looked at the doctor and asked, "Yes, I understand all of that. But do you know when he will regain consciousness?"

"We don't know for sure when he will regain consciousness, but," doctor quack-face started to tell me.

"Um…excuse me but who is we? Aren't you the only doctor that has seen my son in the last twenty-four hours? Yes you are because I have been here with my son for the past twenty-four hours and I was awaken by everyone that came in this room. And so far you, the nurse with the purple highlights in her black hair, and the food lady are the only people who have come in this room. So, I don't know who we is but I want to know. And I want to know NOW!" I frightened the doctor with my mini-speech, mean voice, and evil glare.

"Calm down Mrs. Thompson," the quack-faced doctor said shakily.

"No I will not calm down you quack-face!" I protested. "I want to know what is wrong with my son! I want answers and results and I want them as soon as possible! Do you understand me? I am a mother and I care about my kid! I bet you don't even have kids. I bet you aren't even married. I bet you're GAY! Am I right? I'm right aren't I? You're a gay doctor; I knew it all along. I just had that feeling a mother gets when a gay guy is near her son. And every time you came in the room I got that feeling!"

"Security! Security come take Mrs. Thompson away please. NOW!" the gay quack-faced doctor called.

As the buff security guards were trying to take me out of the room Blaze woke up. As he began to see the commotion he started yelling and crying.

"Mommy!" he cried. "What's happening? Where are they taking you?"

"It's okay Blaze. Mommy will be okay," I tried calling to him.

He began to scream out, "Mommy don't go! Don't leave me, mommy! I'm scared!"

"I'm scared, too!" I called and reached toward his bed where he sat crying and yelling.

As the security guards carried me away I could still hear Blaze's cries for me. I wanted to go back and help him so bad. I wanted to hold him in my arms and never let go of him. I wanted my son to be my son again. I just wanted to get out of this stupid hospital and never come back to it ever again. I wanted to be free.

Well I got out of that hospital. I wasn't free though. I was in a padded room. The walls were squishy and yellow. I tried telling the officers I wasn't crazy. But from what the hospital video camera footage told, I was crazy. Apparently I had to stay in this stupid squishy yellow room for forty-eight hours. Oh my, oh my, oh my. I still had forty-five and a half more hours to go.

Thanks for reading my story. That's as far as I've gotten so far. I'm gonna try to add some more soon. Until then, Hasta la vista!

3 alicia-mae 3


	3. Conditions may vary

A Plan of Action

**A Plan of Action**

Okey-dokey-artichokey, This story is somewhat truth and somewhat false. You decide which is which. There are two Ashley's so I will be going by Alicia. There are also two Sarah's so Sarah F. will be going by Louise.

Chapter 1 Party-Schmarty

"OMC you guys!" Halle shouted from her living room. "Come here now, you gotta see this!''

"What is it?" asked Ashley from Halle's bedroom where the rest of us were.

"Just come and see," was the reply Halle gave us.

Ashley, Clarice, Sarah, Grace, Louise, Brianne, and I went running into the living room.

Sarah and Louise yelled out, "What is it? Tell us now!"

"O.k. o.k. It's the Twilight movie trailer, now just watch and listen and be quiet," Halle said calmly.

Clarice yelled, "Everybody shut up! Just watch. It's the Twilight movie trailer. Gosh!"

"Clarice, it's o.k. Calm down," I tried to get her to settle down.

She looked at me and said as smoothly as she could, "I know but it's Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen the sexy vampire. That Edward Cullen. You know him? I just can't help it, Alicia. I love Edward Cullen."

"I know, I know. It's o.k." I replied trying to reassure her.

As we were watching the movie trailer for the 9th time Halle's little brother, Blaze, came bursting through the front door.

He yelled out, "Oh My Gosh! Mother! Halle and the other Twilight-loving leaches are watching that stupid vampire movie preview again!"

"What did you just say, you little worm?!" Halle screamed at him.

Blaze replied, "I said that Edward Cullen is a stupid, ugly, blood-sucking, rat-faced, freakazoid!"

Halle's face turned bright red. She grabbed Blaze around the neck and started shaking him like a ragdoll. She was strangling him when she screamed, "THAT'S IT WORM! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE!"

The room turned into a frantic nut house. Halle's mom was screaming and trying to get her daughter to stop. Sarah, Clarice, Louise, and Ashley were trying to get Blaze away from Halle so he could breathe again. And Grace, Brianne, and I were trying to pull Halle away from Blaze before passed out or she killed him, whichever was gonna came first.

Blaze passed out from lack of oxygen. So, his mom called the ambulance to take him to the hospital. Of course the po-po had to come with the ambulance. The po-po interrogated all of us, and in the end they took Halle down- town with them.

So with Halle's mom and brother riding away in the back of an ambulance, Halle in the back of a cop car headed down-town, and the rest of us with nothing to do but either play Rock Band or go home. We chose to stay at Halle's house and play Rock Band.

Chapter 2

**Help us! We need money!**

That evening Halle called us. Our conversation is below. _Italics _are Halle and **bold **is us. I say us because we were on speakerphone so everyone could talk.

_Hey you guys._

**Hey girl hey.**

_This is my only call, so I need you guys to do me a big favor. Ok? Can you do this for me?_

**Of course we can. What is it?**

_I need you to make bail for me._

**How much?**

_Twelve hundred dollars._

**Are you serious?**

_Yes, I am serious._

_Hey, my call time is almost up. So, I gotta go. Please try to make bail for me, please._

**O.k. We'll bring up twelve hundred dollars tomorrow.**

_'Kay. Thank you. I love you guys. Bye. _

**Yeah, love you, too. Bye.**

"You guys, how are we gonna get 1200 by tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's, like, unreal to be able to get that much money by tomorrow," added Clarice.

"I know!" said Brianne. "We can pull all of our allowances together."

Ashley looked at Brianne and retorted, "That's never gonna be close to twelve hundred."

Sarah suggested, "Maybe we should have a garage sale."

"A garage sale? At one in the morning? You've got to be kidding me, right?" Louise questioned her.

"Oh, yeah, maybe we should have the garage sale when it is light out. Shouldn't we?" Sarah replied.

"That would help us get more customers," Louise told her.

"Okay, so tomorrow we are going to have a garage sale? I'm confused, are we still gonna pull all of our allowances together?" Grace asked us.

Ashley answered her question, "Yeah we're still gonna pull all of our allowances together. And we're gonna have the garage sale."

"But," started Brianne, "what if we still don't have enough money to get Halle out of the big house?"

"Then…she can just stay in the big house until someone can bail her out," Clarice commented.

Chapter 3

**Conditions May Vary**

Most of this chapter is in Halle's mom's point of view (POV) at the hospital. And some of the chapter is in Halle's POV in jail and some of it is what Blaze experienced at the hospital. _Italics _are the thoughts going through the person's head at that moment.

(This begins Patrice's POV)

_'Oh my goodness. I hope Blaze is okay. I wonder when he will regain consciousness. I hope Halle isn't freaking out because she is in jail. Is she being fed properly? Is she warm enough? Does she miss me? What am I going to make for dinner tomorrow? I think I'll make meatloaf. Or maybe I'll make chicken and mashed potatoes? Yeah I think I'll make chicken and mashed potatoes. Oh, I hope I put those clothes in the dryer. If I didn't they'll get musty. Oh, Blaze, I hope you wake up soon. I'm getting hungry. Maybe I should call and order a sub sandwich. Where is that nurse? I called her over twenty minutes ago. She really needs to hurry. I wonder what Halle's doing right now. Oh, hey I found a nickel on the floor.'_

"Patrice Thompson?" called the doctor. I didn't hear him. "Patrice Thompson?" he called slightly louder this time. He was just loud enough to awake me from my thoughts of Blaze, Halle, tomorrow night's dinner, the laundry in the dryer, the nurse, my hungry stomach, and the nickel I found on the floor.

"Yes doctor?" I answered him. "Is Blaze going to be okay? Is he going to regain consciousness again soon? Is he going to die? Will he ever be mentally normal-ish again?!" I interrogated the doctor for all the knowledge he knew about my son's fate.

"Whoa. Slow down there, Mrs. Thompson. You're son is going to be okay when he wakes up. And he will not die. He was only knocked unconscious by lack of oxygen. Now that we have him on an oxygen mask he should be waking up shortly. He was also put on an I-V to restore vitamins and minerals to his blood stream," the doctor tried to reassure me that Blaze was just fine. _Lousy doctor, what does he know about my son's being unconscious that I don't?_

I looked at the doctor and asked, "Yes, I understand all of that. But do you know when he will regain consciousness?"

"We don't know for sure when he will regain consciousness, but," doctor quack-face started to tell me.

"Um…excuse me but who is we? Aren't you the only doctor that has seen my son in the last twenty-four hours? Yes you are because I have been here with my son for the past twenty-four hours and I was awaken by everyone that came in this room. And so far you, the nurse with the purple highlights in her black hair, and the food lady are the only people who have come in this room. So, I don't know who we is but I want to know. And I want to know NOW!" I frightened the doctor with my mini-speech, mean voice, and evil glare.

"Calm down Mrs. Thompson," the quack-faced doctor said shakily.

"No I will not calm down you quack-face!" I protested. "I want to know what is wrong with my son! I want answers and results and I want them as soon as possible! Do you understand me? I am a mother and I care about my kid! I bet you don't even have kids. I bet you aren't even married. I bet you're GAY! Am I right? I'm right aren't I? You're a gay doctor; I knew it all along. I just had that feeling a mother gets when a gay guy is near her son. And every time you came in the room I got that feeling!"

"Security! Security come take Mrs. Thompson away please. NOW!" the gay quack-faced doctor called.

As the buff security guards were trying to take me out of the room Blaze woke up. As he began to see the commotion he started yelling and crying.

"Mommy!" he cried. "What's happening? Where are they taking you?"

"It's okay Blaze. Mommy will be okay," I tried calling to him.

He began to scream out, "Mommy don't go! Don't leave me, mommy! I'm scared!"

"I'm scared, too!" I called and reached toward his bed where he sat crying and yelling.

As the security guards carried me away I could still hear Blaze's cries for me. I wanted to go back and help him so bad. I wanted to hold him in my arms and never let go of him. I wanted my son to be my son again. I just wanted to get out of this stupid hospital and never come back to it ever again. I wanted to be free.

Well I got out of that hospital. I wasn't free though. I was in a padded room. The walls were squishy and yellow. I tried telling the officers I wasn't crazy. But from what the hospital video camera footage told, I was crazy. Apparently I had to stay in this stupid squishy yellow room for forty-eight hours. Oh my, oh my, oh my. I still had forty-five and a half more hours to go.

Thanks for reading my story. That's as far as I've gotten so far. I'm gonna try to add some more soon. Until then, Hasta la vista!

3 alicia-mae 3


End file.
